My Sexy Stranger
by PrxJeon
Summary: Hyukjae, hanya siswa yang baru saja menjadi anak Senior High School sudah diincar oleh orang yang tak ia kenal? Apa semua akan berjalan baik jika namja itu bahkan sudah mengambil keperjakaan Hyukjae? / HAEHYUK / YAOI/ RATE M / BDSM! / DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**MY SEXY STRANGER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cast :

 **1\. Lee Hyukjae**  
 **2\. Lee Donghae  
3\. SM Family** **  
4\. 2PM  
5\. Another cast  
**  
Rated : **T - M  
**  
Genre : **Mature, BDSM, Yaoi, Boy x Boy, romance, rape, school!life, etc  
**  
Length : **1/ ?  
**  
Summary : **Hyukjae, siswa yang baru menduduki kelas Senior High School baru saja direnggut keperjakaannya oleh orang yang tidak di kenal? Akankah mereka bertemu lagi?**

Disclaimer : **semua cast hanya pinjam nama dan pair. They're belongs to their parents of course.**

* * *

 _ **KPOPFICS PRESENT**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **HOPE YOU LIKE IT**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ^^**_

* * *

Pagi itu suasana tampak cerah. Matahari muncul dari ufuk timur. Burung berkicau dan hinggap di ranting pohon, orang-orang mulai beraktifitas seperti biasa. Namun pagi ini ada yang berbeda, terutama bagi kalangan siswa yang baru saja lulus dari Junior High School. Yap, hari ini adalah hari yang berkesan dimana mereka akan berada di jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi, dengan mengenakan seragam baru, dan akan bertemu kawan baru pula. Semua tentu akan bangun pagi dan mempersiapkan segalanya dengan senang, terutama tokoh utama dalam cerita ini.

 _ **05\. 30 KST**_

Jam weker di meja nakas itu berbunyi. Namja bersurai coklat muda itu segera terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Sebenarnya tidak lelap juga karena hari yang ia tunggu-tunggu bahkan sejak liburan musim lalu tiba. Well, dia sudah bukan siswa Junior High School lagi, kini ia sudah resmi menjadi siswa Senior High School. Ia melihat jam weker itu sejenak lalu mematikannya. Ia tak langsung bangun, melainkan tiduran sebentar untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk tersebut.

Oh iya sebelumnya perkenalkan namja bersurai coklat muda ini bernama Lee Hyukjae. Teman-teman semasa SMP sering memanggilnya Hyukjae, atau Hyukkie. Apapun panggilannya ia akan senang-senang saja. Hyukjae adalah anak yang manis dan lugu, dibesarkan oleh keluarga Lee Hangeng dan Lee Heechul. Ia juga memiliki gusi yang indah. Tak jarang banyak yeoja maupun seme yang menyukainya.

Hyukjae benar-benar mempersiapkan tas dan keperluan sekolah nya bahkan sejak semalam. Ia hanya ingin persiapan matang. Karena ini adalah hari barunya sebagai siswa SMA, ia juga membuka lembaran baru lagi. Dulu pun saat masih menjadi siswa SMP, ia tetap rajin. Bangun pagi, menata ranjang, mandi, sarapan, sekolah. Well, melakukan rutinitas yang biasa dilakukan para siswa pada umumnya. 

_**TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK!**_

"Hyukkie~ sudah bangun sayang?" Suara sang eomma sudah memanggil dari luar kamar. Heechul adalah sosok eomma yang baik, ya meskipun terkadang sifat galaknya lebih sering keluar dibanding sifat kalemnya. Namun justru hal itu yang membuat Hyukjae semakin sayang pada orangtuanya, terutama eomma nya. Kadang eomma tercinta nya itu bisa menjadi sosok ibu yang baik, cerewet, bijaksana, bahkan galak dalam satu waktu. Hii~

"Sudah eomma!" Balas Hyukjae. Ia sibuk meregangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku lalu menata ranjangnya./p

"Arraseo. Cepat mandi lalu sarapan oke? Eomma dan appa tunggu dibawah" setelah selesai berucap, bunyi langkah kaki terdengar, pertanda sang eomma sudah menjauh dari kamar anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Haah.. senangnya~ semoga aku dapat teman menyenangkan" gumam Hyukjae sebelum ia mengambil handuk di lemari nya dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk menghilangkan bau keringat dan bakteri dalam badannya.

Akhirnya setelah menghabiskan kurang lebih dua puluh menit di kamar mandi. Hyukjae keluar dengan rambut setengah kering dan bau khas strawberry yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Satu kesukaan Hyukjae, ia suka semua hal yang berbau strawberry. Ia tak malu jika harus memakai sabun atau pun shampoo berbau strawberry karena menurutnya bau itu sudah membuatnya nyaman.

"Eomma, appa selamat pagi" Hyukjae mencium pipi Heechul dan Hangeng.

"Pagi sayang" sapa sang appa, Hangeng.

Hangeng adalah seorang _businessman_ yang tergolong sukses. Perusahaan elektronik yang beliau kelola juga mampu berkembang pesat. Hangeng memiliki kepribadian yang berwibawa, santai namun tetap bertanggung jawab dan selalu memiliki tujuan di masa yang akan datang. Dan catatan penting, beliau memiliki pikiran _**Open Minded**_. Beliau tak mempermasalahkan segala bentuk orientasi seks anaknya ataupun berpikiran sempit terhadap sesuatu yang dianggap sebagai hal yang tabu.

"Pagi juga Hyukkie. Semua buku sudah dipersiapkan? Tas? Seragam?" Heechul dengan sifat cerewetnya keluar, maklum sifat keibuan mungkin. Hyukjae terkekeh kemudian mengangguk, pertanda semua barang audah ia persiapkan.

"ini sarapanmu. Roti panggang selai strawberry dengan susu strawberry hangat. Cha makanlah, lalu appa nanti akan mengantarmu ke sekolah" nasehat sang eomma.

"Gomawo eomma" Hyukjae tersenyum.

"Oh iya yeobo, nanti jangan pulang terlalu larut. Kasian Hyukkie pulang sendiri" ucap Heechul pada sang suami, tak lupa ia juga menyiapkan sarapan Hangeng. Sementara Hangeng mengangguk sembari membaca koran seperti biasa.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu kira-kira setengah jam lebih untuk sekedar sarapan. Sekarang Hyukjae sudah siap dengan seragamnya dan juga berpamitan dengan eomma nya. Semoga hari yang baru akan membawa lembaran baru yang baik untuk Hyukjae! Yosh fighting! 

_**SKIP TIME**_

Hyukjae melangkahkan kaki nya dengan mantap sekaligus penuh kekaguman karena dirinya bisa berada di sekolah elit ini. Ya, SM High School adalah jajaran sekolah elit dengan berada pada tingkatan nomor satu sebagai sekolah terbaik. Selain fasilitas yang memadahi, sekolah ini juga 'menggojlok' siswa nya agar bisa masuk ke universitas yang diinginkan. Dan hasil dari 'gojlokan' itu memang terbukti ampuh. Hampir semua siswa lulusan SM High School terdaftar dalam universitas ternama dan keren. Tak ayal, selain kemampuan akademis dan non akademis yang diutamakan, biaya untuk bersekolah di sini juga 'lumayan' mahal. Namun siswa dengan golongan kurang mampu juga bisa bersekolah di SM High School dengan kemampuan mereka.

Pertama, hal yang harus Hyukjae lakukan adalah mencari kelasnya. Sebelumnya sudah di beritahu pihak sekolah bahwa Hyukjae berada di kelas X/2 jadi Hyukjae tak perlu repot mencari ruang administrasi atau ruang TU.

Mata Hyukjae berbinar imut saat mengetahui bahwa kelas nya sudah di depan mata. Ia bergegas menuju kelasnya. Di dalam, wajahnya semakin sumringah karena mengetahui ada beberapa sahabat karib nya di SMP ternyata sekelas dengannya, seperti Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan Henry.

"Hyukkie yaa! Kita sekelas?!" Sungmin dengan segala sikap berlebihannya langsung menerjang, ah coret memeluk Hyukjae erat.

"Minimieee~~" balas pelukan Hyukjae tak kalah erat. Lalu pelukan Hyukjae beralih ke Henry dan Ryeowook.

"Henryyy~~ Ryeowookieeee~ jeongmal bogoshippeo"

Bagaikan teletubbies, mereka berpelukan lalu memilih duduk bersama.

"Bagaimana bisa kita satu kelas?!" Tanya Hyukjae excited.

"Mungkin dewi keberuntungan" jawab Sungmin

"Setidaknya kita bersama selama setahuun~" Ryeowook tertawa. Aduh rasanya bagai de ja vu. Dulu saat kelas dua Junior High School juga mereka berpelukan seperti itu. Mungkin karena persahabatan mereka sejak mereka duduk di bangku Elementary School?

"Sstt sstt gurunya masuk" ucap Henry tiba-tiba, mereka langsung terdiam dan patuh sebagai siswa.

Hari pertama sekolah masih menyenangkan, belum ada pelajaran, hanya perkenalan guru lalu selesai. Mengobrol seharian lalu jam istirahat berbunyi dan mereka mengisi tenaga untuk kembali mengobrol pada jam berikutnya.

"Kau mau apa Hyukkie?" Tanya Ryeowook. Suasana kantin jauh dari kata sepi dan lengang. Yang artinya kondisi kantin saat ini penuh dan sesak.

"Aku mau susu strawberry. Ah ya, aku titip dulu ya Wookie? Aku rasa aku harus ke kamar mandi" suara Hyukjae agak dikeraskan agar Ryeowook mendengar ucapannya, lalu setelah melihat anggukan dari sahabatnya ia segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

Sebelumnya harap dimaklumi, namanya juga siswa baru. Ia tidak tahu dimana letak kamar mandi. Ia hanya berkeliling tak tentu arah di sekolah yang terbilang luas itu. Beruntung saat itu ada gerombolan kakak kelas sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Jadi mau tak mau Hyukjae harus bertanya kepada mereka, daripada ia pipis di celana? Ugh itu akan merusak reputasinya.

"P-permisi" Hyukjae melangkah mendekati mereka. Mereka yang sibuk bercanda kini bingung melihat Hyukjae.

"Ada apa?" Tanya salah seorang dari mereka. Wajah namja itu terbilang cukup tampan, namun logat korea nya agak aneh. Mungkin dia dari luar negeri.

"Maaf menganggu kak, ehm boleh saya tahu dimana letak kamar mandi nya?" Ugh, wajah Hyukjae hanya bisa menunduk.

"Oh kamar mandi. Dari sini lurus saja ikuti koridor, lalu dekat tengga belok kiri. Tangga pertama ya, disitu ada kamar mandi" namja itu tersenyum manis pada Hyukjae.

"Gamsahamnida. Jeongmal gamsahamnida. S-saya duluan kak. Permisi" Hyukjae segera berlalu dari mereka. Rasanya kaku dan malu sekali, mereka semua memiliki abs dan bisep yang bagus. Sementara Hyukjae bisep saja seperti itu bentuknya. Lagipula salahkan kedua orangtua nya yang melarang dirinya berolahraga berat. katanya sih karena fisik Hyukjae yang terlihat lemah, dan tak mau mereka kehilangan aura manis serta cute Hyukjae, jadi lah Hyukjae hanya setuju saja.

"Dia manis. Adik kelas eh?" Tanya namja dengan badan yang agak kekar dan rambut hitam legam, Chansung setelah Hyukjae menjauh dari mereka.

"Yap" namja dengan logat korea agak aneh tadi menyahut, Nichkhun.

"Ya sudah ayo pergi. Aku sudah lapar" Junho,salah aatu dari mereka segera berjalan duluan. Perutnya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Ya ya ya"

Hyukjae berusaha lari secepat mungkin. Rasanya sudah di ujung tanduk. Timingnya tidak tepat sedikit saja mungkin air kencing nya sudah keluar. Ya memang tidak tepat sih, ia menabrak seorang kakak kelas barusan. Dengan ucapan maaf yang sekenanya, bahkan belum sempat Hyukjae menatap wajah kakak kelas itu, ia sudah pergi duluan.

"Ahh leganya~" gumam Hyukjae. Hasrat yang ia pendam sejak lama akhirnya tuntas juga. Saking Hyukjae tidak sadarnya, namja yang tadi ditabraknya masih menatapnya intens.

"Punyamu lucu juga. Kecil" ucapnya secara gamblang. Membuat Hyukjae kembali tersadar.

"Oh Tuhanku'' batin Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tak ada muka sama sekali untuk menatap kakak kelas itu yang bisa dibilang mesum, ia hanya menatap sekilas, lalu ia langsung meresletingkan celana nya dan berlalu meninggalkan kakak kelas itu dengan wajah semerah tomat.

Bisa diliat bagaimana malunya Hyukjae barang pribadi nya di lihat orang lain dan dikometari seperti itu. Rasanya wajah Hyukjae siap meledak dalam hitungan detik.

"Hyukkie, lama sekali" beruntung saat Hyukjae ke kantin ketiga sahabatnya masih duduk disana.

"Aku mencari kamar mandi nya" jawab Hyukjae.

"Lima menit lagi masuk. Ayo ke kelas, aku sudah beli dua susu kotak kesukaanmu" Ryeowook mengangkat plastik berisi susu strawberry itu.

"Gomawo wookie"

Sudah hampir sebulan semenjak insiden memalukan itu. Hyukjae masih harus melupakannya, dan berterima kasih lah ia kepada tugas yang kian memberat sehingga membuatnya lupa dengan sendirinya. Namun jujur saja, ia merasa dikuntit akhir-akhir ini. Well, sudah hampir seminggu ia merasa di perhatikan. Ia memang berangkat dengan sàng appa, tapi terkadang Hyukjae berangkat atau pulang dengan bus umum.

"Aku merasa dikuntit" ucap Hyukjae pada akhirnya pada ketiga sahabat saat mereka sedang istirahat sekolah. Daripada ia terbebani dengan pemikirannya, lebih baik berbagi pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Jinjjayo?" Henry menutup mulutnya kaget.

"Kenapa bisa berpikiran begitu Hyukkie?" Sungmin memajukan badannya. Pertanda ia tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Mana mungkin. Memang keluargamu sekarang over protective ya?" Ryeowook menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

"Entahlah" semua pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab satu kata oleh Hyukjae. Tampangnya terlihat frustasi.

"Efek kelelahan mungkin" celetuk Henry.

"Yang benar saja! Aku yakin seribu persen kok! Aku ini punya feeling yang kuat. Tapi yang membuatku bingung, siapa yang mau menghabiskan waktunya untuk menguntit anak sepertiku?" Hyukjae menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Well, ada benar nya juga sih. Secara kalau dilihat, Hyukjae itu polos, lugu, bukan anak yang kurang ajar atau bad boy. Penurut malah. Kelebihannya mungkin fisiknya yang menggoda? Entahlah. Hyukjae saja tidak tahu.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Selama itu tidak membuat kita terganggu kan abaikan saja"

"Ugh, rasanya susah. Ia merasa ada bahaya di sekitarnya. 

* * *

Sial, bulan ketiga memang membuat Hyukjae sial. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan angka tiga memang sering memberinya kesialan -menurutnya-.

Hyukjae pulang kemalaman dari sekolah karena kegiatan ekstrakulikuler dan tambahan pelajaran. Lalu sang appa ada meeting di luar negeri, eomma nya tidak bisa dihubungi karena handphone nya mati. Jadilah sekarang Hyukjae harua pulang sendirian. Sudah mana awan mulai gelap, sepertinya akan turun hujan. Mau tak mau Hyukjae berjalan ke halte dan menunggu disana sendirian. Dan sialnya, kenapa udara bertambah dingin? Hyukjae mendekap badannya sendiri. Rintikan hujan mulai turun membasahi Seoul

Hampir satu jam Hyukjae duduk di halte, namun tak ada satu pun bus datang. Kemana mereka? Mogok massal? Hyukjae semakin kedinginan. Dan bagaikan dalam cerita fiksi percintaan, ada seorang namja dengan mobil berwarna merah terparkir di depan halte. Namja itu memakai kacamata hitam, menutupi matanya yang tampak mempesona.

Ia turun dengan memakai payung lalu berdiri di sebelah Hyukjae, "butuh tumpangan?" tanya nya dan Hyukjae tak terlalu mengamati siapa namja di sebelahnya. Ia hanya harus menjauh bukan? Menuruti kata orangtua agar tidak percaya pada orang asing begitu saja.

"Maaf tidak, terima kasih" ucapnya sebaik mungkin. Ia harus menjaga omongannya pada orang asing kan?

"Oh, tak apa. Mau minun ini? Hangat. Aku kasihan melihatmu kedinginan" namja itu menyerahkan kopi hangat untuk Hyukjae. Hyukjae melihat ragu ke minuman pemberian namja itu.

 _ **DITERIMA?**_

 _ **ATAU**_

 _ **DITOLAK?**_

Akhirnya Hyukjae memutuskan untuk menerima pemberian namja itu. Setidaknya bolehkan menghargai pemberian orang lain kan? Begitulah pemikiran polosnya.

"Terima kasih." Hyukjae memegangi gelas kloroform itu. Panas nya kopi membuat tangannya sedikit menghangat. Perlahan ia sebul asap yang mengepul lalu meminumnya. Begitu terus sampai kopi nya tinggal separuh gelas.

"Enak?" Tanya namja itu. Ia belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Masih terduduk di sebelah Hyukjae dengan jarak dua meter.

"Enak. sekali lagi terima kasih minuman nya. Ehem, apa kau tak kedinginan?" ucap Hyukjae tulus.

"Anni, aku tak kedinginan. Biasa saja" jawab namja itu.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong sedang apa disini? Menunggu seseorang?" Tanya Hyukjae penasaran. Namja itu kan sudah ada mobil mewah, kenapa malah menunggu disini bersamanya? Jangan bilang itu mobil hasil curian?! Huft, Hyukjae harus berpikiran yang positif sekarang.

"Tidak juga. Aku suka hujan. Lagipula aku menunggu-"

Belum sempat namja itu melanjutkan omongannya, kesadaran Hyukjae semakin menipis. Ia memegangi kening nya yang terasa makin berat. Ia mengantuk. Ia menjatuhkan gelas kopinya. Beruntung namja tadi memeganginya agar tidak jatuh ke aspal.

 _ **Aku menunggu mu untuk pingsan, sayang.**_

* * *

Hyukjae merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk tubuhnya. Ia mungkin hampir mati rasa. Belum lagi ia merasa badannya terkekang, tak bisa bergerak bebas. Ia mencoba menggeliat ke kiri dan ke kanan, namun yang ada badan terutama pergelangan tangannya semakin perih. Hyukjae membuka matanya perlahan, ia melihat ke sekelilingnya.

Ya Tuhan ini bukan kamarnya! Dimana dia? Kamar bernuansa biru laut itu terasa asing di matanya. Ia ingat, sebelum ini ia meminum kopi maksiat itu lalu ia pingsan dan sekarang ia disini.

Tapi tunggu, ia T-TELANJANG?! Hiks, Hyukjae ingin menangis. Kenapa dia telanjang? Kenapa tangannya diikat? Salah ia apa?

"Hiks hiks" isak Hyukjae tak berhenti. Ia menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Berusaha melepas ikatan pada tangannya dan kaki nya.

"Hi baby" suara itu! Suara yang mengajak Hyukjae berbicara. Ia bersandar di pintu depan kamarnya. Hyukjae merasa malu tubuhnya di lihat oleh orang asing, ia berusaha menyilangkan kaki nya menutupi 'barang pribadi'nya namun justru menghasilkan kekehan bagi namja itu.

"Waeyo? Kenapa harus ditutupi? Bukankah kita nantinya akan melewati malam yang panjang dan menggairahkan?" Tanya nya. Hyukjae takut bukan main. Ia tak berani menatap namja itu. Ia beringsut mundur.

"M-mau apa kau? Jebal lepaskan aku.. kumohon.. hiks hiks"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menangis sayang? Aku hanya ingin mendengar bagaimana kau mendesah nanti sayang"

Namja itu mendekati Hyukjae dan menaiki ranjang. Kedua tangan nya ia gunakan untuk mengkungkung Hyukjae. Ia memajukan wajahnya.

"Do you know me?" Tanya namja itu dengan seringai mesumnya.

Rasanya Hyukjae pernah melihat namja ini. Tapi dimana? Ah salahkan otak Hyukjae dan sifatnya yang pelupa dalam mengenali orang.

"A-aku tak tahu.. S-siapa kau?" Cicit Hyukjae.

"Hmm, me? I'm... Apa itu penting untukmu sayang? Oh I remember! Tentu saja itu penting untukmu, agar saat kau pada klimaks mu, kau bisa menyebut namaku." bisik namja itu sembari menjilat kuping kanan Hyukjae.

"Sshh ehmm.. N-noo... D-don't touch me" rintih Hyukjae. Ia berusaha menendang kesana kemari. Menggelengkan kepala nya. Ini lebih menyeramkan dari film horror yang dulu ia -dipaksa- tonton.

"Really? But I wanna fuck you hard babe" Namja itu menggigit cuping telinga Hyukjae dan menjilatinya dengan menggairahkan, bermaksud menaikkan libido Hyukjae.

"Aarghh..."

.

. 

_**\- TO BE CONTINUE -**_

* * *

A/N : Annyeong haseyo, Nue balik^^ Maaf kalau Nue hiatus selama beberapa bulan. Sebenarnya disini Nue mau melanjutkan ff yang sebelumnya, cuma semua butuh waktu. Ehehe, Nue juga belum sempat membalas komentar readernim. Jeongmal mianhe T-T

Kalau ff ini banyak yang minat, tolong di review dan diberi saran oke supaya Nue semakin bersemangat membuat chapter selanjutnya. Kalau bisa ff lain juga di review, ehehe. Nue minta maaf karena _**tidak bisa**_ membuat ff yang panjang seperti author lain, tapi Nue mengusahakan update kilat kalau tak berbenturan dengan kegiatan Nue. Sekian cuap-cuap dari Nue, harap dimaklumi^^ Annyeong.

 _ **KPOPFICS,**_

 _ **NUE.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_I'm so sorry for the readers.. This fanfiction is discontinued for a while because of some reasons. I'll be back with another ff, I'm so sorry to make you guys feels dissapointed:( Please look forward for my another fanficts^^ Gamsamhamnida_**


End file.
